The Girl We Both Want
by LunarCherry
Summary: Fenith has lived on Castanet Island for a year and has already met her four best friends, but when Gill and Chase both get close to her she loses some and gains others, starts drama and finally has to choose between the boys. Who will she choose? OC/Gill OC/Chase. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since my arrival on Castanet Island and I'd had no complaints. I'd met my new best friends here, my farm had improved and I'm much more independent. I can't say I'm more mature though, because I'm not.

I walked over to the bar to see my friends, Kathy and Selena. We, along with Luna and Maya, were having a big sleepover at Luna's that night and I couldn't wait. It was going to be so fun!

"HELLO EVERYBODY! Fenith here and I'm ready to see Kathy and Selenaaaaaaaa!" I shouted as I sauntered inside. Hayden chuckled slightly while the two girls squealed in delight. Chase and Gill glared at me, piercing me with their cold eyes. I mouthed 'Sorry' before turning to the girls beside me.

"So, what's the goss?" Asked Selena, her eyes widening. I smirked and lifted Kathy's chin.

"Well, a little birdie told me that mister tough guy Owen has a crush on little Kathy here." I let go of her, watching the blush form on her face. She started blabbering about it just being a rumour and that he surely couldn't like her. I ignored her.

"Who told you that?" Selena questioned, suddenly becoming more interested. She knew exactly who it was; she just wanted to have an excuse to talk about him.

"Who do you think? Luke of course! Who else knows all of Owen's secrets?"

Selena then carried on talking about Luke, but my ears switched off. Good Goddess, that woman could talk for hours about him. She's jealous because I'm his friend, and she's still planning how to say 'Hi' to him.

I'd zoned out completely. Kathy was in her own little world, dreaming of Owen. Selena was just rambling on about how hot Luke was. It was quite creepy how she was describing him, complimenting his 'cat-like golden eyes'. Hayden was washing cocktail glasses and I don't even know what Gill and Chase were talking about, but they seemed angry at each other. 'Whatever.' I thought.

I pulled out a mirror and stared at myself. 'Oh Goddess, can you see my spots? I think I'm having an acne outbreak'. I brushed my blonde hair and reapplied some pink lip gloss. I considered asking someone if I looked okay, but then they'd clearly notice if I did have a few spots. I soon heard a familiar tune coming from my pocket, and I recognised it as my ringtone. As everyone stared at me I pulled out my phone and answered it.

"Hello? Oh hi Daddy! How are you?"

"Fine thank you, what about you?"

"I'm good thanks! So why are you calling me?" I asked. My father paused for a moment. He made muffled noises, as if he was thinking of what to say.

"I bought you a new bag! It cost a lot of money, two million gold in fact... But you're worth it sweetie!" He laughed. I gasped.

"No way! You're the best Daddy... but how's it going to get here?" He nervously chuckled. I grew more suspicious as he began stuttering. He took a deep breath and spoke quickly.

"You'rebrotherisstayingforacoupleofnights."

"Excuse me?" I knew what he said, but I was giving him a chance to change it.

"Your brother is coming to stay, but he's bringing your new bag with him! It's made with solid gold, silver and diamonds! I don't know why it's so expensive but it is..."

I paused. This was not happening. He was not coming to stay. He was NOT coming to stay.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S COMING TO STAY?! HE ISN'T ACTUALLY! IT'S MY HOME AND HE'S NOT COMING IN IT. IF HE DARES TO BRING THAT BRAT OF A KID WITH HIM OR HIS STUCK UP WIFE I'LL KICK THEM ALL OUT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND DAD? I DON'T LIKE HIM!" I screamed and hung up on my now silent father. I could feel everyone's eyes burn as they stared at me, but I didn't care. I was not happy at all. A text glowed on the screen.

'They'll be here tomorrow.'

I began to cry. I swore at myself for being so dumb, now my mascara would run.

"Are you okay?" My friends asked me, concerned over why I was crying. My sudden outburst must have been confusing for them, as they hadn't heard what my father had said.

"Do I look like I'm okay? No, I'm not! My douche of a brother is coming over and he's most likely going to bring his stupid family!" I spluttered in between breaths. I needed to get home, my makeup was messed up.

"Honey, we'll meet you at Luna's at nine-ish. Don't cry anymore, get some rest and clean up. See you there." Kathy comforted. I sniffled and waved to them as I left. As I walked out I heard a voice call out to me.

"Hey." It spoke slowly. I turned around and came face to face with Chase. He gave me an apologetic smile before handing me a tissue. I smiled back and dabbed at my eyes. "Are you okay, you just started screaming? You were pretty loud and annoying, but Gill and I were worried." He said quietly.

"Yeah. I'm just in a bad mood; I'll go home and calm down. Thanks for checking up on me." I grinned gratefully. His violet eyes glistened in the light. He nodded and patted me on the head; my immediate reaction was to shake him off. He laughed quietly.

"It's okay. Go and clean up, I might see you later. Bye." He waved, turning his back to go inside. I waved back and started walking towards my farm, thinking about what had just happened. I checked up on my animals and made sure all my crops were watered. I sighed in relief and went inside, ready to reapply all my makeup.

I had washed my face and put a face mask on, just for relaxation purposes. It was only 6 or so, I had plenty of time to have some 'me' time. I got into one of my special white dressing gowns, grabbed a cucumber out of the fridge and sliced it, lay down and placed them on my face.

'This is the life...'

Before I knew it, I was fast asleep. I woke up at around 8:30.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! I'm so going to be late!" I shouted, my voice echoing through my empty house. I quickly ran to my dresser, pulled out some jeans and a shirt, packed my makeup, pyjamas, tomorrow's clothes and such. Since I was in such a rush I put my shoes on the wrong feet and snatched my phone off the desk. I'd already asked Cain to look after my animals and Anissa was going to take care of my crops. I ran out of the house as fast as I could and I came closer and closer to Harmonica Town. It was dark out, so it was difficult to see what was ahead of me. I was inches away from the small bridge leading to the main part of town, when a figure bumped into me, causing me to fly backwards.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I yelled, still on the ground. I could just about see an arm extend to help me up. I grabbed the mystery person's hand and dusted myself off.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" Asked a voiced that seemed familiar.

"Oh, it's Gill! No, I'm not okay actually! I've hurt my leg now you dummy!" I scoffed. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well you did run into me, so it's not really my fault, but whatever. As long as you're alright. I'll see you tomorrow; my father has appointed me to help with your brother's bags."

I tapped my foot and flipped my hair back.

"There's no point. Let him do it himself, I'm certainly not helping him. I'll mess up my hair and I might get all sweaty, ew."

Gill sighed and shrugged. Well, I think he did. It was hard to tell in the darkness, although the moon was illuminating the wall behind us.

"Well, I have to do it. I'm going to continue my walk now, good night."

I waved goodbye to him and carried on walking towards Luna's, not wondering why Gill was walking alone at night. As I got to the door I knocked on it. Luna's big sister Candace answered.

"Hi Candace!" I beamed. She gave a small smile and invited me in.

"Everyone's upstairs, have a nice night." She whispered, trying her best to look me in the eye. I cocked my head to the side.

"You aren't going to join us?"

She shook her head shyly and hid behind her bangs.

"Oh no, I-I'll just stay with my grandma... for tonight."

I couldn't tell whether she was upset or not. Still, I felt sympathetic for her. I put my arm around her gently.

"Are you sure? Well, you're always welcome to join in, Candace." She looked up at me and gasped, before a large blush escaped onto her face.

"Ah! T-Thank you, see you Miss Fenith..."

I breathed out heavily. Candace had always called me 'Miss Fenith' and it made me kind of... uncomfortable. I didn't want her to think I'm more important than her.

I nodded at her and knocked on Luna's door, before letting myself in.

"Yoo-hoo girlies! It's Fenith, here to rock. Your. WORLD!" I cheered. The four girls started whooping and we all collapsed from a giggle fit.

"So what took you so long?" Asked Maya, puzzled as to why I was late. I laughed nervously.

"I was just talking with someone, that's all."

They all started to 'ooh' at me. I started to blush and waved my arms frantically; trying to convince them it wasn't anything romantic. As usual, they wouldn't listen.

"So, who was it? Was it a hottie? Dish girl!" Luna grinned. I sighed mentally. Now I was going to have to hear Luna dream on about her little crush.

"It was Gill. He just accidentally ran into me and helped me up, that's all."

Everyone apart from Luna continued to 'ooh'. Luna was slowly growing more and more agitated with the others for thinking of me and Gill as a couple. Her eyes shut and she breathed out, as if to silence us all.

"Yes, but everyone knows Gill likes me, he just can't express his feelings properly. I think I'll ask him out next time I see him."

We agreed to make her feel better, but everyone knew he wouldn't say yes. I didn't know Gill very well, but we could tell he found Luna just a little bit childish.

"I know!" Laughed Selena, peering at us all. "Let's say who we all have a crush on and why we have a crush on them!"

I rolled my eyes. I didn't like anyone at the moment, so who would I say? Julius? Jin? Toby? I had no idea.

Luna went first, even though she'd just proclaimed her love for Gill two minutes ago.

"I like Gill. No, I LOVE GILL! He's so perfect and amazing and cute and handsome and I just, like, love him!"

"I like, um... Luke." Selena blushed. "He's so funny and great; he always makes me feel better when he tells his lame jokes." I knew that was a blatant lie. She'd never even spoken to him, never mind him telling her jokes. I'd just told her about the stuff he tells me.

Maya went next.

"I like Chase! He's great at cooking and I bet if we dated he'd cook for me every day!" She went on for a bit about the food he'd cook for her, but who cares about that?

"I, uh, I like... I like... I like, um..." Kathy was a lot more reluctant to tell, and couldn't stop stammering. I flashed her a quick smile and she took a deep breath. "OWEN! I like... Owen. He's so cool and tough... He'd protect me."

Ick. These girls are all so soppy, I mean, I want to find a boyfriend, get married, blah blah blah. Y'know. The usual. However, I wouldn't get my hopes up. I guess I was never one to stand out, just pretty girl, bland personality. That's how people described me. I didn't know how to get a better personality. I tried but I'm just me.

"Fenith?" I snapped out of my thoughts and realised I needed to think of someone I liked. I had to choose someone. Who was I closest to?

"I don't like anyone, but at the moment the guy I'm closest to is... I'm not close to anyone. I just have friends who are guys."

They all looked at me. I saw them whisper in horror before giving me dirty stares, frowning at me.

"You don't like anyone?" Kathy mumbled.

"Nope."

"You're lying to us." Selena cried, gripping my wrists. I tried to wriggle free but they all surrounded me. I shook my head and tried my best to give them a bored expression.

"I'm not. Let go, please."

She soon gave in and I relaxed my arms. Selena and Luna tutted, while Maya was just casually fantasising about yam ice-cream.

"I know who Candace likes." Luna smirked. I gasped and blinked at her. Was she really going to betray her own sister? "Yep, she likes Julius for sure! She told me last night!"

I felt bad. It was family, a sibling. She'd trusted Luna and now she'd just blabbed it to us. I wondered if Candace was forced to tell her, Luna being the bossy girl she is. I couldn't help but think Luna was being too catty, as she was also talking about Renee and how she had a crush on Toby.

After that I wasn't in the mood for games, jokes or gossip. I just wanted to sleep. I knew I was being a party pooper and draining every single drop of life in the room, but I just couldn't bring myself to have fun. I didn't even know why I'd felt like this, I just did.

I lay my head on my pillow and just slept. I didn't know what the others were doing and, quite frankly, I didn't care. I just slept.

* * *

**Hi guys! Cherry here, so this is my first fanfic. I thought it would make a cute story, so ta-da! Here it is.**

**As said before, this is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me. **

**-Cherry xx**


	2. Chapter 2

I'd woken up earlier than the rest of them, and they'd moved around the room. Luna was sucking her thumb peacefully on the left side of the room, a discreet smile placed on her lips. Selena was the opposite. She was lay on the right side, unmoving. Kathy and Maya were normal and were happily lay next to me. I didn't know what happened last night, and to be honest I didn't want to know. If there'd been a fight I didn't want to get involved.

I quickly got changed into my sweater, jeans and boots, making sure I was quiet as to not wake the silent girls beside me.

I crept out and shut the door slowly. I winced as it creaked.

"O-Oh. Miss Fenith, you're awake." Whispered a timid voice. I walked over to the shy girl.

"Good morning, Candace. Yeah, I'm awake. Everyone else is still asleep, but I should probably go check on my farm. Thanks for having me, tell your grandmother I said hi. See you."

She nodded and held the door open for me. I still felt bad that Luna had betrayed her, but I didn't want to be a rat and tell. I waved as I stepped outside into the cold, Spring air. It was crisp and rather cold, and I was thankful that I'd chosen appropriate clothes for that day. I got out of the town and strolled happily towards my farm. Everything seemed to be okay, my crops were watered and my animals had been fed, so I went inside and lay on my bed, pulling my soft covers over me. I snuggled down and closed my eyes, just to take a little nap. Until I realised.

My brother was coming today.

I groaned and squeezed my eyes tighter out of frustration. It was going to be the worst three days of my life.

I got up and stretched, grabbing my makeup bag from my desk. I sat in front of my mirror and inspected my face. I was right; I had had an acne outbreak, along with bags under my eyes. I sighed and dabbed foundation and concealer on my face and put eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss on. I didn't know why I was making such an effort, I just did.

As I opened the rickety old door, freezing, brisk air flew into my face, and I didn't have a hat to put on. I had to brave my way through the town until I got to the dock, where the ocean air was significantly colder. I sat on the edge and swung my feet, waiting for the familiar boat to pull up. I couldn't stop thinking about how wrong the sleepover went. Luna was being a bitch, Selena seemed upset, I went straight to sleep and Kathy and Maya seemed quiet and left out. I was starting to rethink my whole friendship with them.

"Hey." Said a voice behind me. I turned around to greet Gill. He sat down next to me and smiled.

"Oh, hi Gill. My brother should be here soon, so we probably won't be here for long." I explained. He nodded politely.

We sat in silence for a while, as I was still thinking about everything that had happened with my friends. I didn't realise I'd been so spaced out.

"Uh… Are you okay? You look troubled. You can tell me if you want… I mean, I don't really want to listen to your problems but if it makes you feel better… w-whatever."

I laughed softly and shook my head.

"It's nothing… Well… Life is strange, isn't it? I mean, one minute you're having fun with your best friends, the next you're rethinking you're entire relationship with them."

He didn't say anything but I could tell he was listening. We sat just staring at the ocean for a bit before a loud buzz came from my pocket. I lifted my phone out of my pocket and read what was on the screen.

'Hey! Where are you? You left without saying goodbye, and we're worried. Candace just said you went to check on the farm, but idk whether that's true. Love you3 –Lunaa xox'

I sighed and wrote her a text back.

'Sorry, I didn't realise you were worried. I'm just at the farm now and I didn't want my crops or anything to be abandoned, so I just came to check up on them. I'll be at the Brass Bar later so I'll see you there? My brother will be there too, unfortunately. Love you too3 –Fenith xx'

I didn't tell her I was at the dock with Gill because she'd freak out.

"Who was that?" He asked. I hesitated to tell him, as he wasn't too fond of Luna. At least, that's what Maya told me.

"It was just Luna; she wanted to know where I was. I left her house early because they were all asleep."

He sighed and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Do you know if Luna still likes me?"

I nodded.

"Ugh… She's not really my type. I hope she doesn't do anything too drastic, I just want to be friends."

I didn't tell him she was planning to ask him out. I think it would be funny to leave him to find out himself.

At 11:09AM the boat finally pulled up, revealing three very pompous people. They stepped down carefully and spoke to us.

"Ah, this must be your new boytoy to manipulate I see." He turned specifically to Gill. "She only wants you for your money. Leave if you want to be happy."

I slapped him in the face, knowing his wife was watching. I could feel her hatred glare but I didn't care.

"Actually, Andrew, this is Gill. Because you're much too special to carry your own bags, he's helping out. Hello Vera. Lovely to see you as always. And my, my, if it isn't Isaac. It's been such a long time since you broke all my eyeliner pens. How time flies, hm?"

Vera gave me a stern look and as soon as my brother was out of way she threw my bag at me.

"Here's your bag you prissy little slut. Loving your outfit by the way, for once you're not wearing a skirt where you can see your bum cheeks."

I rolled my eyes, running to catch up with Gill who'd already started moving. Andrew was dusting Isaac's clothes for mud and dirt.

As soon as I did catch up with Gill he was halfway across town. His eye was twitching and I assumed he was in a bad mood.

"Your brother is incredibly rude. What did you do to make him so mad?"

"Oh, I'll tell you another time. And anyway, I have to spend a whole three days with him and his dumb family." I explained. It was a long story as to why my brother and I hated each other.

"Oh, okay." We were back at my farm now, the other way far behind. "You do realise we need to get in, right? Are you going to unlock this door or what?"

I unlocked the door to let us in and noticed the room was covered in clothes, makeup, nail polish etc. I should've cleaned up, but I guess I was too busy to notice. I blushed slightly and apologized for the mess.

"No no, it's fine." He looked around in fascination. "I've never been inside you house before. It's nice. Did you paint these pictures?"

I blushed even more. I didn't really like to admit I liked to paint as it was just a hobby and I wasn't very good.

"Y-Yeah, but I'm just an amateur. These are just ones I didn't screw up on. It's just something I like to do for fun, I'm not very good. My parents wouldn't approve anyway, they pushed me into more academic subjects." I waved my hands around frantically. I didn't think how stupid I must've looked.

"Well, they're not the best I've ever seen, but you have talent. You should sell some for extra money. I-I mean, it was just a suggestion, you don't have to, unless you do want to…"

I chuckled.

"Thanks, but to be honest painting is the only thing that I excel further in than my brother. I guess the only reason I keep them is to prove I'm better than him."

He, again, didn't say anything, but I could tell he was listening. That seems to be regular for him. I guess he just wasn't much of a talker.

After an eternity the snobs walked in, disgusted looks on their faces. I rolled my eyes as they whispered to each other, giggling as if they were school girls. Pathetic.

Gill left shortly after, and I had to deal with them myself.

"So? You're not going to offer us anything? Honestly, you're an awful host. We're hungry, you know!" Andrew coldly said. His brat, I'm sorry, child was clutching his stomach, agreeing with his father.

"We're going out, actually."

It was 6:00PM by the time we'd got everything sorted out and I took them to the Brass Bar. I was meeting Luna there anyway, although she didn't text me back.

_Girls are so confusing…_

I walked inside, greeting everyone. I introduced them to my family and they all seemed to listen politely.

"This is my brother, Andrew, his wife, Vera and his little bra-, kid, Isaac."

Everyone waved, but they were not as nice. They snobbily refused to eat there.

"We do not want to eat in this establishment. Take us somewhere else!" Vera demanded. I grabbed her sleeve and flipped my fringe away so she could see both of my eyes.

"Go away then, piss off. I'm staying here, with my friends. Off you go now, ta-ta."

They left quickly and I apologized for their behavior I sat down with Kathy and Chase at the counter and ordered a wine. It was my guilty pleasure and I wasn't really allowed it, but whatever.

I was peacefully talking with Kathy when the door burst open, and a crying Luna walked in. I naturally ran over to her. Kathy was biting her lip in worry and Chase just shook his head. I guess he didn't appreciate a bunch of drama.

"Luna, sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked, hugging her tightly. She sniffled for a while and before she got a chance to answer a voice came from the back.

"Oh honey, didn't you know the bar is only for grown-ups?"

* * *

**Oh hai. It's been a while.**

**So in the middle of writing this chapter, I ripped my fingernail off. By accident, though. That's why you might see a downgrade in quality near the middle, but I was in pain and it was hard to concentrate. It still hurts now, but it's getting better.**

**Please review if you have the time, I'd really appreciate it and it gives me motivation to work on another. **

**-Cherry xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has a few more swears in it, mainly because I was in a bad mood when writing it. Whoops.**

* * *

I gasped.

Selena.

I knew something had happened, but not between Luna and Selena. This was bad, like, really bad. Both of them were well known on the island for being catty and pretty rude, so it obviously was not going to go down well.

Luna pushed me violently and stomped over to Selena.

"Excuse me? There's no need to be like that! Anyway, at least I cover myself up decently. You look like a stripper, and a cheap one at that!"

I turned to Maya, who had just come out to see what was going on. She hid her face in her hands, shaking. I mouthed 'What happened?' to her, but she just mouthed back, 'Long story'. I shrugged and let the two girls carry on.

"Do I have to explain this to you again? Can your little brain not handle it? It's Toucan's national clothing and I take quite a lot of offense to you making fun of it. Does Grandma Shelly allow you to say those kinds of words?" Selena shouted. I rolled my eyes. This argument wasn't anything serious. Well, hopefully it wasn't.

"I'm an adult! Just because I'm short, that doesn't give you the right to treat me like a child!" Luna yelled. Maya signalled for me to go over to the kitchen, so I obeyed her obediently. The girls were arguing about pointless stuff so I just let them go on. No point stopping now.

Maya sighed in relief and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Heh heh… This might've been my fault. Crazy, I know!" She laughed nervously. I gave her a stern glare to show her I wasn't joking. I saw the watery tears form in her pale eyes and she started squealing. "Well… y-y'see, I kind of mentioned clothes to Luna and she started commenting on our outfits. She said I dressed like a little kid and Kathy was a silly cowgirl. We didn't take any offense because y'know, it's Luna. But when she got 'round to Selena she called her tacky and she really didn't like that, so I just gave Selena a bit of help with a comeback, like her height, y'know? So, yeah, anyway, she, like, totally went mad at Luna and commented on how short she was and Luna got really mad, and they refused to talk to each other the whole night, so me and Kathy got pretty upset and all, and Selena refused to speak to us and—" She blabbered. I gave her a soft flick.

I cut her off because she'd go on forever. This was such a dumb fight, and it really wasn't worth bothering with, but I'd have to sort it all out. I calmly walked out to see Kathy in between the two girls. They looked ready to kill each other. She mouthed 'Help' to me and gestured for me to come over.

"Okay, Maya and I will sort out Selena; can you and Chase talk to Luna? Pretty please?" She begged me. I groaned but agreed. I dragged Chase to the now fuming girl and started to talk to her.

"Hey, sweetie, there's no need to be like this. Don't you remember, best friends forever? That included you and Selena." I comforted, putting my arm around her. She turned the other way, folding her arms in the process.

"You're being a brat Luna. Just make up and be 'bff's' or whatever it is you girls do. You're annoying me." Chase droned. I whacked him on the head and gave him a hard look. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Hehe, you were being rude, silly. Luna is very delicate at the moment, and you need to be nice, okay?"

He rubbed his head, wincing. He nodded.

"Luna, go make up with Selena. You're friends and you definitely have the same personality, you're a match made in heaven, geez… OW!"

I hit him again, and he pouted.

"Chase… that is not the way we console Luna. She is delicate, remember?"

He nodded again, giving me a slight shove. I smirked, and got back to Luna.

"Luna, darling, you must calm down. You and Selena have always been friends, and there's no reason to fall out now."

Luna wasn't having any of it. She ran out of the bar crying, refusing to listen to us. I looked at Chase and he shrugged.

"Is she mad?" He asked. I actually could not believe he asked if she was mad.

"What do you think, Chase? Do you think that she could be mad? OF COURSE SHE'S FUCKING MAD!" I yelled. I knew I should've controlled my temper, but he sniggered and pushed his finger onto my lips. I blushed but remained silent.

"Chill out, I'm just teasing you. Oh yeah, are we done here? I want to go back to the kitchen."

I sighed. What is the deal with this guy? I can't tell whether he's a douche or not.

I jogged over to see how Kathy and Maya were doing, when Selena got all up in my face.

"You did this, you bitch! If you hadn't of gone to sleep you could of stopped this huge row, but now everything's messed up. I HATE YOU!" She shouted and stormed out of the bar. This was my fault? My. Fucking. Fault? No. This was not my fault.

I hugged Maya tightly and she stroked my hair. My 'best friend' was accusing me of stuff I hadn't done. Did she have PMS? Again, girls are so confusing.

Chase flashed me an apologetic smile. I sniffed and gave him a smile in return.

* * *

I spent the night at the bar, laughing with my friends. I'd got over how Selena had acted, and just let the night roll on.

"It's getting late…" Hayden murmured, wiping his final glass down. 'You guys need to go home. Chase, since you're walking through the farm, make sure Fenith gets home okay. I don't want anything to happen to her on the way home, alright? Night, guys."

I hugged Maya and Kathy, waved to Hayden and stumbled out of the bar. I'll admit, I was slightly drunk.

"Look, I'm sorry that I got mad at Luna, but please don't hug me again. It's embarrassing to make personal contact with a gi- people." Chase muttered. Again, I was slightly drunk so I could've done anything and it would just fly over my head.

"Heheh…" I laughed sneakily, pinching his cheeks. "You were about to…s-say a girl, weren't you?"

He slapped me away, rubbing his sore cheek. A huge blush spread across his face.

"Uh… I can't understand a word your saying. You're slurring your words."

He knew what I'd said, but I repeated it just to make him more embarrassed.

"Y-You… you were gonna say a giiiiiiiiiiiirl, weren't you Chasey?"

He stopped and turned to me, the blush remained but a scowl was freshly laid in place.

"Nope. Here's your house. I'll guess see you tomorrow."

I looked up at him and smiled evilly.

"Wait, Chase."

He stopped and walked over quickly, sighing.

"What?" He moaned, "I need to leave."

I paused and looked up at him, before pulling him into a tight embrace. He didn't do anything, just stood there working out what was happening. After a minute or two I released him and giggled.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." I waved and turned to go inside. I'd noticed the red that was previously on his face had changed to a deeper shade.

"…Bye."

I woke up in the morning with the worst hangover of my life. The family seemed to have left for a walk or something, so I was left alone in the silent house. I rubbed my head and groaned as I tried my best to sit up.

"Goddess, what happened last night?"

I yawned and stood up, ignoring the pounding in my skull. I fixed myself some cereal and sat down to eat.

"I hope I didn't do anything stupid."

* * *

**Hey guys! Cherry here. Lordy, it's been a bit since I've come on here.**

**So I had quite a lot of trouble trying to write this, and I think it could be better. It didn't help that my fingernail is still broke and I sprained my wrist. If anything sucks, I'm sorry.**

**Also, thank you to Harvest Moon 363 and Museum of Memories for reviewing, they really motivated me to work harder.**

**Byee~**

**-Cherry xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shorter chapter, going onto Fenith's past x**

* * *

I had a shower and got dressed. It was another cold day outside, so I wore a black and white jumper, some leggings, putting my hair into a messy ponytail. I sighed.

'One more day of this crappy family.'

I left to take care of my farm. I went to my animals first, starting with the coop.

"Hello babies, are you okay?" I smiled to the two chickens in front of me. I turned to the incubator, softly stroking the egg that lay inside. "I think you're going to hatch tomorrow, I'm really excited. I hope you're healthy."

I pet them, fed them and let them out. I made sure they didn't wander off too far and went into the barn. My only cow, a black one with pure black eyes, mooed in glee as I walked through the door.

"Good morning Brownie, how are you?"

She mooed again with enthusiasm. I chuckled and proceeded to go with my daily routine of pet, brush and milk. I also let her out to graze.

It then got to my least favourite part. Crops. It was so tedious, so boring, and so much work to take care of them. I groaned and pulled out my watering can.

It took a while but I finally finished, panting. I'd never had much stamina and physical farm work definitely my least favourite kind of work.

Next came the weeds. Oh Goddess, the weeds. I don't use my sickle considering the first time I'd cut my knuckles using it, so I pulled them. They put up a big fight.

After what seemed like an eternity I'd gotten rid of every weed in my plot. I went back inside of my house and continued working on my appearance. The first day I put my makeup on before I did my work, and that makes it really smudgy, so since then I'd always done it after.

I always felt like the odd one out in Castanet. No other girls wore makeup, they were naturally gorgeous. Their hair was perfectly straight or curly and they never made an effort to look prettier. I was envious of them. The only thing I like about myself was my hair colour, it was a gorgeous gold. Everything else was awful. I broke out in acne, my skin was rough, my eyebrows were never symmetrical, my eyesight was bad and… I just hated myself. I felt fat, ugly, unwanted. I make sure to exercise every day, just to make sure I wouldn't gain weight. My days at school were terrible, and I never forgot the worst moment of my childhood…

"Well done Andrew! Only 15 years old and doing so well in school! You're results are amazing, boy!" My father praised, Andrew flaunting his smug smile. I was sat in the corner, doing my best at drawing. My father towered over me, frowning.

"When will you get these kinds of grades, Fenith? You waste all your time drawing, you need to be more academic. Let Andrew help you, okay?"

I nodded. I didn't want to anger my father by disagreeing.

"Good girl. Here, I'll buy you some new shoes if you want."

As he left the room Andrew walked over to me, tutting.

"Fenith, you're dumb. In fact, I bet you don't even know you're adopted. Y-You do know you're adopted, right?" He asked in a surprisingly serious voice. I ignored him and carried on drawing.

"I'm not joking, Fenith. I know where dad keeps his documents. Come with me."

I followed him, expecting him to show a fake birth certificate. He opened a large file and flicked through it, coming to an abrupt stop. He pulled out piece of paper, coloured yellow with age. I didn't bother reading all the text, just the bottom. The words that changed everything.

'You have now adopted Fenith Ray, congratulations.'

The tears slid down my cheeks. It couldn't have been real, and I refused to believe the older boy standing in front of me.

"Fenith put two and two together. You have blonde hair; we have brown. Your eyes are blue, ours are brown. My name's Andrew, dad's name is John, mum's name is Julie. Your last name is Ray, ours is Guard. Can't you see? You're nothing like us."

I'd never thought about it. It was true. I never told my mother or father I knew, and we just continued being a happy family. I was different though, I wasn't part of the family. I was an outsider, the one who didn't blend in. And after that day, I became more and more self-conscious. I needed to look the same, as good as everyone else; even though I knew I was the only piece that didn't fit.

I sighed and stood up, rubbing my eyes of the sleep that had been ingrained. I put on my regular makeup and stared at myself in the mirror. I didn't blend in. I was too different. Everyone else on this island was beautiful, and although I hated to admit it, Vera was too. I hated her because she also didn't put an effort into how she looked; she just brushed her short, chocolate brown hair and put on regular clothes. No makeup, no designer, no nothing.

Those were the things I hated about her, and the things I hated about Andrew and Isaac too. They were perfect, I was just little old me trying to be the same.

_But I would never compare to them._

* * *

**Okay, so I decided not to leave out why Fenith hated her brother, wore so much makeup etc etc, and this just came to me as an idea. I wrote it in about an hour, so it might not be that great. **

**-Cherry xx**


	5. Chapter 5

After remembering my childhood, I thought it would be best to take a walk. I went to Flute Fields and looked at the old wooden building that lay beyond Fugue Forest.

'Horn Ranch'

I'd been inside, of course, but something intrigued me. The girl, Renee. I had never spoken to her, and I assumed she was boring, as Selena had said. I walked into through the door to greet Hanna and Renee, talking casually. They noticed me and waved happily.

"Hello Fenith! It's nice to see you, you don't come over often." Hanna beamed. I leaned on the counter and thought, wondering whether or not to buy a new animal.

"Oh, hi. You must be Fenith I guess. My name's Renee, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled. I smiled back.

"Yeah, that's me. I just came to see if I could buy a duckling, I only have chickens right now."

Hanna left to find a duckling for me, so Renee and I were left alone.

"I wonder why we've never spoken before, you seem really nice!" Renee said. I agreed, and we continued chatting until I felt a vibration in my pocket. I lifted my phone out and read it, sighing.

'Why haven't you come to check up on me? I need you to come over, I have something IMPORTANT to tell you! You're not being a very good friend! –Lunaa'xox'

Renee waited patiently until I looked up again and asked who texted me. I explained that it was Luna.

"Oh…" Her face fell. "Luna used to bully me when we were kids, she'd always tease me and say I had a crush on Toby. I-I don't, by the way. I never found out why she didn't like me."

I didn't know what to say. I knew Luna was rude, but not a bully.

Hanna came back and reassured me that Cain would deliver my baby by the time I got home. I thanked her, said goodbye to her and Renee and left the shop.

'Okay, I'll come over now. Is it something bad? –Fenith xx'

I walked to Harmonica Town, checking my phone constantly. Luna never replied, so I didn't know what to think. Was she mad, upset, excited? Who knew.

* * *

I got to the tailors and Candace welcomed me. She explained that Luna was in her room and her grandmother had gone out. I approached Luna's door, knocking. She invited me in and I gave her an awkward hug.

"Are you okay after last night?" I asked. She nodded. "Good, Selena hates me too now. She said I was a bitch, like, I was offended."

"Oh okay." She mumbled with disinterest. "Anyway, you need to shut up, I want to ask Gill out, but I need someone to come with me. Let's go!" She stood up, not caring what I had said, and dragged me out of the shop to the Church Grounds. We saw Gill and I hid behind a bush while she tried to make a move.

"Oh hey Gill! Fancy seeing you here!" She grinned. Gill looked bored and sighed.

"What is it Luna? I'm busy, you know."

She frowned but managed to stay cheerful.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to, um, like, go out sometime!"

I smiled. Luna had faced her fears and asked the guy she liked out. I was proud but… I couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy off.

Gill didn't look happy, more annoyed.

"No. I don't have time for silly little 'dates' with you."

She stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes welled up and the tears flew down her face.

'Good Goddess, here comes the tantrum.'

She bawled, stomping her feet. She cried that it wasn't fair before running away. I didn't know where she went, so I didn't follow her. Instead I went to talk to Gill.

"Hey." I began. He looked at me, shocked.

"Uh... Hey. Did you, um, see that?" He stammered. I nodded.

"You don't like Luna, do you?" I snickered, not needing an answer.

"Nope. She's not really my type." He paused, thinking. I waited to see what he was going to say. "Say, uh, this might be kind of… you know, never mind. You'll say no."

I sighed. I hate it when people do that.

"How do you know I'll say no? What were you going to ask?"

He laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his. I rolled my eyes.

"D-Do you want to, uh, go to the Brass Bar tonight? I-I mean, it's not like I want you to, just if you were bored and… You don't have to; it was just a suggestion. I-"

I cut him off.

"Sure, what time?"

He smiled, his cold stare softening.

"How about 6-ish?"

"I'll see you there." I giggled, and left to get back. Then I realised.

I'd made a date with Gill.

The same Gill who Luna had had a crush on since they were 8, the same Gill who Luna had been courting for years, the same Gill who Luna was in love with.

Oh no.

I told myself it was just two friends hanging out, nothing big. I couldn't convince myself though.

* * *

I went home. It was 12:00PM, so I had plenty of time to get ready. I ran my fingers through my hair, wondering whether I should call the whole thing off. I'd planned to befriend Gill, not date him. I honestly didn't know what to do.

My head was pounding. I couldn't stop thinking about Luna. Life was anything but simple; something was always blocking my path to happiness.

_**'Luna.'**_

I clenched my fists at the thought of her, the way she'd complain, the way she'd cry, the way she'd disrespect others, the way she'd gossip…

She disgusted me.

I don't know why we were friends, to be brutally honest. I'd tried so hard to fit in with her, but it wasn't me.

I hated her. I didn't want to admit it, but I did. The tears ran down my cheeks, my eyes grew red, my throat was raw. I curled up.

'4:00PM' my phone glowed.

I placed it on my bedside cabinet, trying not to open my puffy eyes. They hurt. Well, scratch that, every part of me hurt. I wasn't ready to go out. I just wanted to stay home.

As I lay in bed refusing to view anywhere but my pillow, I became aware that Andrew, Vera and Isaac were still out somewhere.

'_Whatever._' I thought. _'Who the fuck cares anymore?'_

* * *

**Oh hai. **

**This chapter honestly didn't turn out how I wanted it to be, but oh well. I couldn't see how to improve it soo...**

**Also, who do you think Fenith will end up with? Just because she's going on a _'__date' _with Gill doesn't mean she's going to end up with him. **

**I, do in fact, know who she is going to get with, but it'd be nice to hear who you guys think.**

**Review? It'd be cool if you did;)**

**-Cherry xx**


	6. Chapter 6

'5:33PM'

I groaned. I had to leave.

My eyes were still red along with my nose, my throat was closed up and I couldn't stand up. I'd taken painkillers, but nothing had happened. I was ill and Gill was depending on me to be there.

Should I have texted him? Maybe completely called everything off? Suck it up? I didn't know.

'Hey, I'm just checking to see that you're still coming. I'll see you soon –Gill'

I let out a long awaited breath. I raised my phone above my head and started to tap at the screen.

'Um, hi. I'm really ill and I can't come, I'm so sorry. I'll return the favour to you when I'm okay again. –Fenith x'

It sounded so fake, a poor excuse. It was like I'd just magically become sick so I wouldn't have to go. Of course I wanted to go, I just didn't want to infect everyone. Effort was wasted, Gill probably thought I was a bitch, I was sick. Nothing was going right.

I changed into my comfiest pyjamas, lay my head onto the soft pillow beneath me and soothed myself to sleep with my low breathing. I cleared my mind, consoling myself as I fell into a deep slumber.

Until a knock on the door interrupted me.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." I yawned, grumpily marching to the door. As I reached the handle, I smoothed out my hair. I sniffled and pulled the door open.

"Hello?" I greeted, rubbing my eyes. As I opened one eye sleepily, I gasped at the sight before me.

"Uh, hey. I hope that we're not being a bother, but since you're sick we thought it would be best to check up on you." Gill explained, while Chase folded his arms.

"Huh? O-Oh! You know, you don't really have to, I'm okay." I assured them, but Chase sighed and placed his hand on his forehead.

"You're obviously sick, so why not let us help? I mean, I'll gladly go home but Gill said you were too ill to go out. Besides, Maya and Luna will be over soon."

I hesitated, but reluctantly agreed to their offer. I allowed them inside, before realising my home was an absolute mess.

"Do you ever clean up in here?" Chase sighed, looking down at the crap that was thrown around carelessly. I apologised thoroughly.

"Well… I guess it's fine. Anyway, do you want anything to eat? I know, I'll cook chicken soup, that's good for sick people, right?" Chase hurried over to the pot and started to boil water and add the ingredients, while Gill began to brew some tea.

I laughed nervously, trying to divert Chase from his cooking.

"Y-Y'see, I'm actually a vegetarian. I don't eat chicken so I don't really want to eat the soup, thanks."

Chase stopped. He dropped everything that was in his hands and turned to me, his eye slightly twitching. I backed away, not noticing Gill's obvious boredom.

"You're… a vegetarian?" A scowl was plastered onto his face. "My absolute worst enemy. You people are so picky! You won't eat anything I cook for you if it's cooked in animal fat! Ugh, you people… You people make me so mad!"

"Calm down there Chasey boy."

I gave a slight snicker, before slapping my hand over my mouth. Chase turned away from me, eyeing the boy in front of him. His eyes flared, the gentle violet colour turning a darker shade of purple. Gill had a smug expression, his lips curled into a smile. He let a small laugh escape and Chase went crazy.

"You think this is funny? YOU THINK THIS IS FUCKING FUNNY? "

"Yes."

Chase breathed in, closing his eyes. He was most likely using the 'count to 10 and you'll calm down' method. After a small amount of time he opened them again.

_"I was just stating that people who complain about meat make me angry."_

"You were shouting."

I sighed, not bothering to get involved with the stupid argument. It carried on for at least half an hour, Chase shouting, Gill giving a sarcastic, short answer, the occasional cough or sneeze from me. Luna and Maya still weren't here, so I just decided to make them both happy. Luckily, the two girls had mentioned a gazillion times what their crushes favourite drinks were. I shuffled over to the kitchen, grabbing oranges and tomatoes in the process, and made Orange and Tomato juice. The pair still hadn't noticed what I was doing, so I hit them both on the head so they would shut up.

"Wow, your mouths actually can shut. Look, I made you both a drink."

They both rushed to grab the liquids and gulped them down.

"This is too tarty! The oranges are way too sour!"

"Um, this is a little bit too sweet. Maybe you shouldn't use the same kind of tomatoes next time."

I looked down at my feet, placing my hands in front of me.

"O-Okay. I'm not the best cook, so I'm not surprised they weren't good. I'll try harder next time."

Their eyes softened, a soft sigh could be heard. I looked up and grinned.

"I'll work hard and try my best!" I yelled.

"That is so cliché." Chase groaned.

"Shut up!"

* * *

I was happily sipping on the tea that Gill had prepared, chatting away to the boys, when I heard a knock on the door. I got up slowly to greet the familiar pink and orange hair. Luna was fuming, refusing to stand next to Maya for much longer.

"We would have been here sooner but somebody couldn't find her shoes!" She folded her arms, putting as she let herself inside. "Hello Gill! My, isn't it great to see each other?"

"Luna…" I began, putting my hands firmly on my hips. "It's not Maya's fault she couldn't find her shoes. Did you help her at all?" I asked, allowing the strangely silent girl inside. Luna nodded, before accusing Maya of just being slow. I put my arm around her and scolded Luna.

"You know what? We're out of here! Come on, Gilly, we can have fun on our own! Bye bye!" She stomped, not letting Gill answer. She grabbed his sleeve and tugged him out of the house.

"I'll go and calm her down. Be back in a minute!" Maya said, returning to her usual self.

"I'd better go and drag Gill away, Luna won't let go of him if I don't save him. I'll talk to you later, come by the bar if you start feeling okay."

They both left and I was alone in the silent house. I waited for them for an hour, but nobody came back. I lay down in my bed, the white sheets enveloping me in comfort. I smiled and snuggled down into my bed. It was 7:00PM, the perfect time to get comfy.

Until another bloody knock came from the door.

I was about to get up, but the three people just barged in.

"We're tired. Good night." Vera snapped, clutching Isaac like a doll. Andrew said nothing, a sad look was visible. I didn't want to ask what was wrong, so I just got up and got dressed. It was their last day, so why were they acting so miserable?

As I strolled to the bar I started thinking about why my brother hated me. I hated him because he had ruined my life, he had proved I was adopted, but what had I done to him? We shared some sibling rivalry, sure, but I didn't do anything to him.

I didn't even notice that I'd slammed into the door. I rubbed my head in case I'd bruised myself.

'Today is Spring 13th', I thought to myself I was wandered inside. As the door flung open, Chase and Maya looked up at me, smiles blooming on their faces. I smiled back at them, sitting down.

"We thought you wouldn't come!" Maya beamed, hugging me. I hugged her back.

"What happened with Luna and Gill?" I asked, a question that had been burning my mind since they'd left. Maya cleared her throat.

"Well… Luna tried to push me away, claiming that I just wanted Gill for myself, but I tried to convince her otherwise. While that was happening Chase was trying to get Gill away from her, but she noticed and started hugging him, refusing to let go, so me and Chase pulled her off him, causing her to fly backwards and she hurt herself, so, like, she started crying and screaming at us so she ran off and, like, I don't know what happened to her." She babbled. I bobbed my head, listening to her.

"Gotcha."

* * *

The rest of the night was spent laughing and chatting, the chatting was mostly done by Maya, and honestly just having fun.

"Okay guys, you need to go home." Hayden shouted, his voice ringing throughout the bar. I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Hey, Fenith? Do you want to stay at mine tonight? You look tired and you shouldn't be going home by yourself." Maya offered, but I shook my head.

"No, no, I wouldn't want to be any trouble, but tell your mum and dad I said hi. I haven't seen them in a while. Anyway, see you tomorrow!" I hugged Maya and waved to Chase. I was just out of the door and walking down the path towards my home when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and greeted Chase.

"Hey, uh, I just wanted to ask if you'd like to go to the Flower Festival with me tomorrow. It's gonna be really pretty, and it's no fun going alone."

I giggled and agreed.

"Okay, I'll see you there at 7:00. Bye."

I ran home, parting ways with Chase, and before turning the handle to my abode I looked up at the sky. It was pitch black with a few grey clouds and stars littering around, a soft breeze was brushing my hair to and fro. I gave a happy sigh and tiptoed inside, changing into my pajamas and crawling into my bed.

* * *

**Ermahgerd, new chapter.**

**So, I tried. I don't really know whether I like how this turned out. I knew how I wanted stuff to happen, but it didn't happen how I liked.**

**Oh well.**

**Ffs I've been listening to a lot of Noisestorm and I'm in a happy mood.**

**Did you know that I am a vegetarian also? I needed an argument to happen, so ta-da. Fenith = Vegetarian**

**What am I doing with my life?**

**Review pl0x? Don't be a fool, review my fic, you'll be cool!**

**/shot**

**Okay ily bye;)**

**-Cherry xx**


	7. Chapter 7

I was standing at the dock, my mouth formed into a straight line. Andrew, Vera and Isaac were all on the boat, not looking at me. Vera was, again, clutching Isaac as if he was going to fall off. Isaac had his nose stuck in the air, looking down at the water. Andrew was sat looking more miserable than ever. As the boat began to rise and slowly move, Andrew looked down at me. He smiled. Not an evil, terse smile, a genuine smile. I didn't know what to do, so I just let my lips curve as well. I waved to him, and he waved back. I didn't know what was going on, but I liked it.

I ran my fingers through my hair, not knowing where to go. I slid my hat onto my head and lay down, not caring what people thought of me. It wasn't a necessarily hot day, but it wasn't cold either. There was a slight breeze blowing ever so slightly, and I pushed my earphones into my ears. Not long after, I felt footsteps patter along the wood. A finger gently tapped me and I sat up. I face a boy, around my age, with silvery-blue hair.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. " He started, rubbing the back of his head. "I've seen you around, but I've never spoken to you before. What's your name?"

"Fenith." I replied.

"Oh, nice. I'm Toby." He gave a light chuckle, before a serious expression was seen on his face. "Do you like fishing?"

I shook my head.

"I've never tried it, actually. My dad used to like it though."

He gasped, revealing his bright green eyes. I stared at him, wondering if he was okay.

"Here, you can use my old fishing rod if you'd like. I've got lots, so there's no reason to turn me down!" He laughed. I laughed along. He handed me said fishing rod and continued reminding me of his love for fishing. I nodded politely, but I wasn't listening. I was thinking about other things.

When he'd finally stopped talking I jumped at the chance to talk about something else.

"Do you know Renee?"

He blushed slightly but soon regained normal colour.

"Yes, we were childhood friends, but this girl called Luna constantly said we had a crush on each other. We're not too close anymore." He explained. Luna again…

"Okay!" I grinned. I knew what I needed to do. It was obvious. "Well, I have to go now Toby, but it was great talking to you. I can't believe we've never spoken before. See ya!" I shouted, waving. He waved back. I had a feeling we would be good friends.

I strolled nonchalantly over to Horn Ranch, not letting any emotion shadow my face. I knew what I was going to do, but I needed someone to help. I knew who.

I skipped to the ranch, greeting Taylor on the way.

"Hello Taylor! You've grown up so much!" I giggled. Taylor laughed as well.

"Miss Fenith! You only saw me last week!" He stood on his tiptoes, trying his best to pat me on the head.

"Oh, silly me. I must be getting old."

"How old are you, Miss Fenith?"

I chuckled, refusing to tell him. He pleaded, but I still refused.

"Well, how old is your sister?" I asked. He told me she was 20.

"So, take one year off and that's how old I am! I have to go now, but tell your sister I said hi!"

He laughed and ran back to his home. I'd never been close to Anissa, but I might as well try and be friendly with her.

I ran to the ranch and spoke to Renee, who was gracefully brushing the animals. I had finished my chores before I got to the dock, so I had no farm work to worry about.

"Hey Renee!" I smiled.

"Oh, hello Fenith. What brings you here?" She asked, moving onto the brow cow. It mooed and stomped its hooves.

"Well, I was just wondering, my friends and I are going out tomorrow night, so we were wondering if you'd like to come too. It'll be at the bar at 6:00, so are we gonna see you there?"

She nodded, and I clapped my hands with joy.

"Great! See you tomorrow then!" I giggled. "I need to take care of the farm now, toodles!"

Now that was a lie. I needed to go back to Castanet. My plan was half done; I just needed the other person to agree too.

* * *

I walked inside the Fishery, hoping to see Toby inside.

"Hey, lass, you haven't come in in a while. What brings you here?" Ozzie asked, clearly hoping I had business.

"Actually, I was wondering if Toby was here. I need to ask him something. Sorry, I don't have any money with me right now." I apologised. I could see the disappointment in his eyes, but he quickly cheered up and pointed towards the back room. I bowed and went inside. Nobody. I went through another door on the left, and sure enough, there was Toby. I mentally smiled, happy that my plan was coming into action.

"Huh? Oh hey, Fenith. I thought you'd left. What's up?" He asked.

I explained to him everything I'd said to Renee.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there."

_My plan had been activated._

* * *

I was back at my farm, excitedly picking a dress to wear for tonight. A long, elegant dress? Too fancy. A short, casual dress? Too revealing. I sighed sadly, wondering why I could never find the right outfit. Then I found it.

It was baby blue, just a bit above the knee. It was strapless, a ribbon was plastered on the back and it was made out of fine silk. The heels it came with weren't too high. My boobs didn't look too big or too small either, which was a plus. I sighed happily, beaming at myself in the mirror.

Perfect.

I left my home after doing my usual makeup routine, focusing more on my eyes. I'd tied my hair into a messy ponytail with a small amount of hair coming out from the side. It was the first time I'd actually liked the way I'd looked in a long time, and I was content.

I walked to the church grounds, meeting Kathy on the way. It'd turned out that Owen had asked her to the festival, and she was dressed in a long, red dress with flat pumps and her hair down. She looked stunning, and I happily linked arms with her. Anissa was with Dr. Jin, a long green dress with heels and her hair tied into a messy bun. She looked great too.

I saw Luna and Maya walking together, Luna looking annoyed and Maya upset. I didn't say anything and just continued to let them walk on. Maya was wearing a pink dress that came just below the knees with her regular shoes and a pink headband. Luna was wearing a very short red dress and a headband too, with high heels. I shook my head and continued to walk along.

It was only 6:45, and we had some time before Chase and Owen got here, so we started chatting.

"So, are you and Owen dating now?" I asked Kathy, watching her face tint red.

"I don't know, I think he might ask me properly out, like, after this date. Hopefully, anyway." She sighs. "So are you and Chase dating then?"

"No, we're just going as friends. I don't think I have time for a relationship, Kathy."

She nods, and we continue talking about pointless stuff until the guys arrive.

"Hey Kathy, Fenith." Owen said casually, sitting himself down. He planted a quick kiss on Kathy's cheek, and I couldn't even try to stifle a giggle when she turned bright red.

"Hey Owen, nice to see you two are very intimate tonight." I smirked, and they both flushed a shade of red. Chase sat himself down next to me and leaned back, resting on one hand.

"You two look very nice tonight." He smiled.

We watched peacefully as the cherry blossoms fell. Chase and Owen silently got up and whispered together, nodding every so often. Kathy and I at each other, worried at what they were going to do. They left, and returned with a flower for us both.

"Hey, how'd you know I liked Tulips?" Kathy asked, giving Owen an awkward hug. He just laughed and claimed that it was a lucky guess.

"Huh? Are you mind reader or something? I love flowers, especially Jasmine's!" I gave Chase a hug also, and he placed the delicate flower in my hair, tucked behind my ear.

We spent the rest of the night drinking, Owen with beer, Kathy with numerous cocktails, myself with wine and Chase with nothing, as he doesn't drink.

We drank quite a lot, and I got drunker than I expected to. Owen and Kathy were too drunk to care about what was going on and had a very… fierce make out session.

"Are… Are you two havin'… fuuuun… over there?" I slurred, resting my head on the table. Kathy fell into a nonstop giggle fit and Owen was constantly smiling.

"Fenith? I think we need to go now." Chase said, standing away from us drunken people.

"But Chaaaaaaaaaase… I wanna… stay with Kaathy and Oween…"

He sighed and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. I stumbled out the door, Chase still firmly grasping my hand so I wouldn't fall over. I was laughing but I don't know what at.

We got to my house and I stood outside my door.

"Thanks for… takin' me t'day Chase!" I smiled, pulling him into a tight embrace. As I pulled away from him, I stood on my toes to reach his face. My lips pressed against his, and as I turned around to open my door I looked back at him. His face was the colour of a tomato and I chuckled slightly.

"See you later Chase…" And with that I went inside my house. I jumped into my bed and fell straight to sleep, not bothering to put pyjamas on. I was too drunk to care.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day? Omgg.**

**Did you know that I'm really hungry and I just want to nom on something?**

**Because I do.**

**HAVING FUN ISN'T HARD WHEN YOU HAVE A REVIEW CARD.**

**/dead**

**ily mwah mwah u.u**

**-Cherry xx (P.S if you want to marry me that's ok;)**


	8. Chapter 8

I'd woken up with another one of those dreadful hangovers, pounding my head with force. I stretched, only then realising that I still had my dress on. I looked outside. It was raining, countless droplets pattering against my windowsill. I sighed, pulling out a black top and some jeans. I hated rainy days. They were so boring, not to mention I could get sick from working in this weather.

It was 6:00AM, so there was no rush to do anything. I checked my phone, and I had a missed call from Andrew. I didn't know whether to call him back or not.

I slowly pressed the numbers on the screen, finishing with the call button.

Ring, ring.

Ring, ring.

Ring.

"Hello?" The voice that I'd hated for so many years said.

"Andrew? It's me. You called, what do you want?"

He paused. He didn't say anything for a short time, but I could hear him breathing and clearing his throat.

"I-I… I'm getting a divorce with Vera." He gulped, forcing back the tears. I'd never heard him this way, and I didn't like it.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes… And one other thing; I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the years that I'd teased you, I'd picked on you, I'd bullied you… I just wanted to make Vera happy. She hated you, obviously, but when I tried to talk her into liking you, she just said I was too nice. She made me bitter, a horrible brother, and I'm sorry. She's got Isaac and I'm not allowed to see him anymore. I love you, Fenith, and I'm going to be a good big brother from now on. I have to go now, but if you need me I'll always be here."

He was gone.

I felt the tears run down my cheeks. What was with his sudden change of heart? Was he serious? I didn't know. It was hard to believe that he was had confessed so quickly. He could be playing a prank, a sick joke so I could make a fool of myself. I hoped his words were true.

I calmed myself down and made a latte, sipping it as I watched the rain fall down. It soothed me, and I decided to start my work early. I pulled on my boots and took care of my animals, brushing, petting, feeding, collecting and milking. It was the same routine every day, nothing exciting. I looked at my crops and my tulips and turnips were ready. I picked them, most of them being either good or perfect, and delicately put them in the shipping box. Manual labour was so hard and as soon as I could I'd give up on crops and just focus on animals.

I didn't have anything to do, so I walked to the carpenters to see Luke. I hadn't spoken to him in a while, so I thought today would be a better day than ever. I strolled up to Garmon Mine with my umbrella, ignoring the various mushrooms scattered around. I put my umbrella down and went inside the building before me. It was pretty late when I got there as it was already 4:00.

"Hey! Well if it isn't Fenith, we haven't seen you in a while. Do ya need an expansion or somethin'?" Dale asked, scratching his chin. I shook my head, petting Boss as I walked over to the counter.

"Oh no, I was just wondering where Luke was, if he's out then I'll leave you alone Dale." I beamed, placing my hands behind my back.

"Ah, Luke is just in the back room. Go in, you're good friends to us so I don't mind."

I went inside and sure enough, there was Luke. I ran up to him and hugged him, catching him by surprise.

"Uh… Oh hey Fenith! It's been a while huh? What's up?" He hugged me back.

"Oh, nothing. I just got bored and thought it'd be great to see you." I said, tearing apart our embrace.

"Oh, y'know, we used to be awesome pals but then you started getting 'girlfriends' and you forgot about me!" He whined. The way he'd said 'girlfriends' bothered me, and I didn't know why. As I thought about it, I pretty much abandoned Luke for Selena considering she refused to let me see him, saying I was 'stealing her man'.

* * *

We chatted for a while, catching up with each other. Before I knew it, it was 5:00PM and I hadn't gotten ready. I gasped, rushed my goodbyes and hurried down to my house. I flew through the door, pulling out various clothes before settling on a cat hoodie and jeans. My plan wasn't even finished yet, I still needed to get someone else.

My feet hurt but I ran again, sprinting to Harmonica Town. The rain drenched my hair, although that could have also been sweat. I flung open the Town Hall door and slammed it shut. I breathed heavily, almost ready to collapse. _I was definitely not in shape…_

"Hm? Oh, it's you. You do realise abusing a door like that can be considered vandalism… Wait, what did you say you wanted?" Gill pouted, his eyes icier than ever. I'd seen him as sassy before, but never this sassy. I guessed work was frustrating for him. "I was just about to leave, so state what you need and we can further the matter another day."

I sighed, and grabbed his collar fiercely.

"You're coming with me. I'm playing matchmaker, and I need your help. You'll help me, won't you Gilly?" I batted my eyelashes, a sickening smile planted on my lips. He tutted and nodded his head. I let go of him, clapping my hands together.

"Great! We have to go to the bar, like, now. Come along, little Gilly!" I teased, pinching his cheeks.

"Stop calling me that!"

* * *

"Okay, so the plan is, we're setting Renee and Toby up. However, we have to leave in the middle of the dinner. Then we hide behind a plant and ta-da! They fall in love, get married, have cute babies and then die together. The end!"

We were stood outside the bar, and I was explaining the plan to Gill.

"What if they don't like each other?"

My face fell as I frantically thought of excuses in my head. He looked at me, a smirk embedded on his lips.

"They will!"

We walked inside, me whispering silently to Gill.

"Yeah… yeah… Just go along with it. Leave it to me."

I waved at Chase, but he just turned around in embarrassment. His cheeks were bright red. I didn't know what was wrong with him, so I ran over to him quickly.

"Are you okay?" I asked, and he didn't turn around. I tapped him and he just mumbled 'yes'. "Are you sure?"

"YES." He winced, turning around, his eye slightly twitching. "Can I ask you something?" He said and I nodded. "Why did you kiss me?"

I remained silent, trying not to scream from awkwardness. He also couldn't make eye contact, so I wasn't the only one feeling weird.

"I… kissed you?" I asked in disbelief. He confirmed it, claiming that I hadn't given a warning that I was going to do it, I just did. "I guess I was drunk. It didn't mean anything; we're just friends, right?"

Chase averted his eyes away from me, leaning on the counter.

"Right."

* * *

I sat with Gill, waiting for one of the pair to show up. Renee entered first.

"Oh hello. I didn't know I'd be seeing you here today, Gill." She bowed, sitting down next to me. She hadn't really made an effort to come all dressed up, but I guessed it couldn't be helped. After all, she didn't know she'd be on a date that would change her life. I knew it would work out; I just had a good feeling.

She looked normal, her long yellow dress floating above her brown boots, but she had noticeably put quite a lot of hairspray on. It didn't look bad, it just didn't look natural. I didn't tell her though, she looked pleased enough.

Toby arrived a few moments later, and he looked the same as he always did. Renee seemed happy that he was there, but soon a blush had appeared. He placed himself on the opposite side of her, next to Gill. Everything was going fine, but after 5 minutes I had to get my plan into action.

"Oh no! I totally forgot! I left one of my animals outside in the rain, it might get sick! I'll be back later! Ever so sorry!" I cried in my most theatrical voice, they seemed to buy it though. I jumped out of my seat and hid behind the nearest plant.

"Ah! I forgot too! Father wanted some paperwork finishing; I will be in trouble if I don't do it! See you!" Gill shouted. He dashed to the same plant, unseen, and we listened in.

"S-So… It's just me and you… Toby…" Renee muttered, her brown eyes glistening. Was she going to cry? I hoped she wouldn't.

"Yeah…" Toby started, a little more calm than the young girl. "So, we should order… What do you want? I'm buying." He smiled, showing off his white teeth.

They made small talk for a while, and then Toby whispered something to Renee. She went as red as a tomato, but nodded happily. I saw his hand slip into hers discreetly, and I gave myself a thumbs up.

_Success._

"So… Do you think Gill and Fenith are together?"

I looked up with interest, wondering why we had come up as the topic of conversation. Gill also seemed curious.

"I don't know, but I heard she kissed Chase last night so maybe she'd in a love triangle, she certainly seems to be stuck." Toby replied, scratching his chin. I felt my face heat up.

"You kissed Chase?" Gill asked, a certain tone in his voice. I gabbled that it was an accident and that I was drunk, but he didn't seem to be listening to me, he just bobbed his head occasionally.

The night went on smoothly, the two lovebirds laughing and smiling, and as soon as Renee brought up her like for fishing Toby instantly liked her more.

"So, do you want to go out sometime?" Toby asked, rubbing the back of his head shyly.

"I'd love to."

* * *

As the left the inn and were out of sight, we went out in the cold rain that we'd left earlier. I hadn't brought my umbrella, so I was getting thoroughly soaked.

"Well, I'd better be off then. Make sure you don't catch a cold; otherwise Jin will have to tend to you. Good night." He said and left. I also turned around to leave until I heard my name being called in the distance. I looked at the figure that was rushing back to speak to me.

"Thanks for making my evening more enjoyable."

And there I was, left in the rain with my golden locks drenched. I don't know why but I was sad. It was a strange feeling I had, but I chose to ignore it and walked alone to my ranch, not caring about how sick I could get. I didn't know what to do once I got home, so I just changed into my pyjamas and flopped onto my bed, letting the weird feeling envelope me until fatigue soared throughout my body and caused drowsiness to send me to sleep.

* * *

**Lalala, new chapter~**

**So I forgot to thank the two Guests who reviewed a while ago and YukiTora17 for being my first follower! Thank you!**

**Another thing, I'm not sure how this one turned out. I don't think it made too much sense and it's just kinda... rushed in my opinion. Maybe I'll edit it later.**

**Review? You can marry me if you do, but I don't know why you'd want to...**

**Bro, I love you.**

**-Cherry xx**

**P.S Minecraft music, omg eargasm.**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to an urgent call from Kathy, the annoying ring interrupting my dream of marrying Len Kagamine. I grumbled and answered it, rubbing my eyes with my other hand.

"Hello?" I said groggily, my throat still hoarse from not being properly awake.

"Fenith, Fenith help me! I don't know what to do! Y'see, according to Luke, Owen likes me, but I don't know whether to believe him. Can you ask Owen whether he likes me? I can't ask him myself, can I? Oh, and don't make it obvious that I want to know, thanks!" She babbled, immediately putting the phone down. _Ugh, it was too early for this._

It was the last day of Spring in Castanet, and I was really excited for Summer. I loved the sun, the beach, the ice cream. It was the best time of year for me.

The Animal Festival was today, but I didn't need to go. Brownie was pretty shy and wasn't ready to compete, and my chickens were too badass to compete in such a degrading competition. Well, I thought they were, anyway.

I finished my chores once again, and took to the mines to see Owen. Goddess, why couldn't Kathy do this herself? I loved her dearly, but honestly, I couldn't handle her relationships for her.

I cleared the bridge slowly, passing Bo on the way.

"Oh, hello Fenith. Nice to see you." He spoke, gathering the wood that he'd placed delicately on edge of the mountain. I bowed to him, picking up on of the rough materials that he'd dropped. He thanked me, before gasping and grabbing my hand.

"Oh, Fenith, Selena was looking for you. She said it was really important and she needed you as soon as possible."

I sighed. Why did Selena need me? I didn't like her anymore and she sure as hell wasn't getting _my _help.

"Thanks for telling me Bo, I'll talk to her later." I smiled, passing him the lumber I'd been holding. "I'll be seeing you, bye."

I carried on getting to Owen, and finally saw him outside the blacksmith's.

"Oh hey, Owen. Can I talk to you for a bit?" I asked, waving to him. We'd never been that close, just acquaintances. He was a naturally nice guy, but I don't think he liked me too much. I never knew why, though.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. What do you need?" He replied, stretching. His muscular arms were incredible compared to my tiny stick ones.

"Um, well this might sound kind of weird, but do you like… Kathy in any way?"

He paused, and began to laugh.

"Of course I do, she's such a good friend!"

_Had she been friendzoned?_

"No, I meant, in a… different way. You know what I mean." I said with a stern look. He stared at the floor for a couple seconds, but then looked up with a secretive smile instead of the warm one he usually gave.

"Well… Kinda… I sort of do have this little crush on her, but don't say anything to her! I'm thinking about asking her out, but I don't know whether she's the one for me." He explained, squirming at the fact that I'd asked. I reassured him untruthfully that I wouldn't tell her.

I went to Harmonica Town to tell Kathy the good news, but she wasn't there. The bar was full of its usual customers, but Kathy was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Chase, have you seen Kathy anywhere?"

He looked up, pointing out the door.

"Yeah, she's down at the beach. I think she's chilling out right now, so talk to her later."

"Oh, okay. Do you know where Selena is? Apparently she wants to talk to me."

He sighed with anger, and pointed to the back door.

"She's in there. Knock yourself out."

I nodded in thanks to him and walked through the entrance he'd been talking about. Selena was stood there, happily practicing her dancing. She walked up to me, placing her hand on her slim hip.

"Well, if it isn't Fenith. I need your help. I NEED to go out with Luke, like, really badly, and you're friends with him, right? So convince him to date me, okay?" She leaned forward, laughing with a grotesque smile.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to help her, as she'd turned into a complete bitch that hated me, but I wanted Luke to be happy, so maybe I should've give her a chance to see if he was really the guy for her.

"Fine. But if Luke doesn't like you for some reason don't come complaining to me. I don't want to hear it."

She pouted, suddenly grasping my hands in hers.

"Hey, I know we had, like, a little fall out, but I realised I'm wrong. Can we just be friends again?" She asked, tears gleaming in her amethyst eyes. She waited for my response, but I looked away.

"I-I don't know Selena. How do I know you're not going to go crazy again? I can't be arsed dealing with it."

She sighed lightly, clutching my hands tighter.

"I promise it won't happen again."

I forgave her, but didn't believe her. I wanted to, of course, but I couldn't. I'd already agreed to help her, but a part of me wanted to tell her to piss off and fix things for herself. I left after our confrontation, walking to Kathy who was lying peacefully on the beach.

"Hey, Kathy! Guess what?" I yelled, running over to her. She looked up, a hint of hope visible in her eyes.

"Yes?" She said with enthusiasm. I gave her my biggest smile and she guessed what my news was. She stood up quickly and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"He likes me?!"

"You bet he does. Go for it, girl." I laughed. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"So, are you coming down to the beach tomorrow? I'm trying to get most of us here. Can you bring everyone, especially… Owen?" She blushed, scratching her scarlet cheeks.

"Sure, I'll go get everyone now. See you."

* * *

I stepped into the minecart that lead me back to the mines and greeted Owen for the second time that day.

"Hey Owen, do you want to come to the beach with us tomorrow? The first day of Summer is presumed to be a heatwave!" I beamed, swaying slightly.

"Yeah, sure! Will… Kathy be there?" He asked, lowering his voice slightly. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Yeah, she will. I've got to go and get everyone else now, so I'll see you later!"

I managed to get everyone to agree to come, except Gill, Chase, Luna and Candace. I hadn't visited them yet, so I had to go and get them.

* * *

As I neared Harmonica Town, I passed Renee and Toby, fishing together happily. Their palms were intertwined, and were happily whistling together. I didn't want to disturb them again, seeing as I'd already spoke to them, but I couldn't help but give a jealous sigh. I wanted a relationship like that, but I didn't have anyone who liked me! I walked away slowly, heading towards the tailors.

As I neared said tailors, I heard an impatient sigh coming from the shop.

"Luna, seriously! I've delivered this food to you and you're not going to take it?!"

"P-Please sis… Take i-it…"

"How dare you! If I do not _want _it anymore, I will not _have_ it. Do you understand, Chase?"

I shook my head, walking into the store. There was the scene, Chase holding a blackberry pie, Candace trying to calm her sister down and Luna, stomping her feet repeatedly.

"Oh, hello Fenith!" Luna laughed, forgetting all of her previous anger. "What brings you here?"

"I was just going to ask whether you're all coming down to the beach tomorrow, it's said to be a heatwave. Most of the island are going, so are you."

Chase and Candace nodded, but Luna's sea blue eyes just glimmered.

"Will Gill be there?!" She asked, holding her hands on her heart. I rolled my eyes for the millionth time that day and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I haven't asked him yet."

She rambled on for about an hour telling me I needed to go and get him. I interrupted her and told her I would.

As I stepped out I looked back, slightly disgusted.

_Geez, what's her problem?_

I did as she asked, going to get Gill. I knocked on his house door, tapping my foot as I waited. The door finally opened, revealing Hamilton.

"Oh my, Fenith! Why, it's so late! What do you need?" He questioned, not taking a breath.

"I was just wondering if Gill was here, I just need to ask him something."

Hamilton's eyes lit up and he hopped from one foot to the other, clapping in joy. His stubby little legs were kicking and dancing.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes! He'll be here in a moment. Wait here." He exclaimed, and ran off to another room. As I heard another door open, Hamilton whispered something to Gill, and Gill nudged him in shock. I laughed at the pair, wishing my own father hadn't been so serious all the time.

"What's up? It's 7:00, you shouldn't be here right now." Gill tutted.

"Well, I was just wondering whether you were coming to the beach tomorrow. Everyone's going to be there, it's going to be a ton of fun!" I giggled, widening my eyes. He was obviously irritated, and rubbed his forehead.

"No. I'm working tomorrow."

I frowned, holding the door that he tried to slam shut with my foot. He was refusing to come?

"Gill! You _will _come! Otherwise it won't be the same! Come on, don't be such a boring old man!"

Just at that moment, Hamilton's chubby face appeared behind Gill. He started shoving Gill teasingly.

"Oh, Fenith, don't worry. Gilly will be there tomorrow." He turned to his son, who was astonished that his father was taking over. "It'll be a good chance to socialize with the young'uns on the island, Gilly. Besides, Fenith is your friend. She'll stick with you." He smiled at me, patting Gill's shoulder. I smiled back at him.

"In fact, why don't you stay for dinner? As said before, you're Gill's friend. We'd be delighted if you stayed!"

Gill didn't say anything, but was shooting daggers at his father. I tried to decline, but Hamilton was having none of it.

"Nonsense, you must stay! Come, come, we haven't had visit in a long time." He grinned, dragging Gill away from him. I followed obediently.

"Here, I've already made dinner, so here you go!" Hamilton placed a plate of Tomato Risotto and Tomato Juice on the table, but I just looked at it. Gill was gulping it down, halfway finished.

"Are you okay? You're not eating anything." He said in between mouthfuls. I laughed nervously.

"Well, I, uh, don't like tomatoes."

Gill stopped and looked at me, his mouth agape.

"You… don't like… tomatoes?!" He said, shocked. He sighed and grabbed my bowl, finishing it. I laughed as he wolfed it down, his blue eyes wide.

The rest of the night went on, us all chatting and having fun. As it neared 10:00 I stood up and yawned.

"Well, I better be off. Thanks so much for having me. Goodnight."

I walked outside until a voice stopped me.

"Hey, um… thanks for coming. I've never had a friend eat dinner with me so, thank you." Gill blushed, his face as red as the tomatoes he was eating previously. He turned to go back inside, and I walked home alone, but content with how my night was spent.

* * *

**Iya bro,**

**So I'm thinking about getting all the rival couples together before she gets with Gill or Chase, so she can bond with them first -squee-**

**I made a Vocaloid reference at the beginning, suck(;**

**Oh, btw, thanks to CAPJHMPAgirl for reviewing and following, thank-you!**

**Maybe I'll update soon. **

**-ifyou'dliketoreviewi'mnotstoppingyouyaknowimeanwe cangoandgetacoffeeorsomethingbutidontlikecoffeeohw ell-**

**-Cherry xx **


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up, rays of sunshine bursting through my windows. I smiled, ready for the fun day that was ahead.

'Hey, I'm coming round in an hour; get your bathing suit ready –Kathy xxx'

I did my usual routine, eat breakfast, do my chores, get dressed etc. Underneath my clothes I wore my bikini. It was a cyan colour and had little ribbons on the side.

While I was tying my hair up I heard a knock at my door. I opened it quickly and grinned at the young girl that stood before me.

"Are you ready? Everyone else is down at the beach; they're just waiting for us." She giggled, grabbing my hand. I nodded, and she dragged me down to said beach. It was hot, and the heat was almost unbearable.

* * *

Kathy was already revealing her bathing suit, ready to jump in the water straight away, but Owen picked her up without warning. She squealed and kicked at his shoulders, but he just laughed.

_SPLASH_

_There goes Kathy…_

Sure enough, she screamed so loud that everyone on the beach turned around. Nobody could hide their laughter, and I almost pissed myself. She climbed out of the water and slapped Owen playfully, a pout forming. Her pale skin was shining from the water, and she tried her hardest to keep a straight face.

"Owen, you jerk! How could you do that to me?!" She yelled, her pout transforming into a discreet smile.

"I just wanted your attention, Kathy." Owen quietly said, a blush lightly painting his face. I smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up. He nodded, and gestured for Kathy to talk to him by the lighthouse. She agreed, and I left them alone.

"Ah, young love…" I sighed to myself, dreamily zoning out. "Wouldn't it be great if _I_ had my own prince?"

"Woah, when did the love bug bite you?"

I turned around to greet a smug looking Chase, smirking at me. I blushed and shook my head violently.

"N-No, it's not like that, I just thought, um, Kathy and Owen looked cute and it'd be nice if I could look cute as well, I don't want to fall in love, that would be silly, I mean—"

"Shut up."

I shut my mouth quickly and watched him frown. I smiled nervously and chuckled, not sure why he was so irritated.

"So, how come you're not going swimming yet?" He asked. "Everyone else is already in the water or in their swimsuits; you're the only one still in your clothes. Come on!"

His frown disappeared and he grabbed my wrist. I giggled and pulled off my shorts and top and dived into the ocean with him. We laughed and played for a bit, but I felt like someone was watching, like a glare was being cast over us. I looked to my right, and sure enough, there was Gill. He was sat alone, watching everybody else have fun. He noticed my gaze and averted his eyes in the opposite direction, trying his best to ignore me.

"Um, I'll be back in a minute…" I muttered, pulling myself out of the water and onto the golden sand. I stood beside Gill and sat next to him, hugging my knees.

"What do you want? Why don't you go back to playing your silly games with Chase?" He spat.

"It's not the same if you don't have fun too. Come on, Gill, don't you want to join in with us?"

"No."

I sighed in defeat. His eyes softened a bit and he got up slowly, streatching.

"Well, okay. But I'm not playing any of your stupid games. And I'm not going in that water, got it?"

"Why not?"

He blushed and folded his arms, sticking his nose in the air.

"I-I just can't swim very well, that's all. I'd prefer not to go in thank you very much."

"Is little Gilly afraid of the water?"

"N-No!"

* * *

I'd eventually forced Gill to play with me, and surprisingly, he enjoyed it. Him and Chase were having an awesome water fight, and I was left to chat with Kathy and Selena.

"So, what happened? Did he ask you out or what? Spill!" I gabbled, grasping her hands. She closed her eyes and smiled, her sweat dropping.

"W-Well, he said that he… Likes me a lot and he'd like to 'get to know me' better. I think I know what that means…"

I squealed and Selena laughed, before turning to me.

"So, are you setting me up with Luke? You said you would, so you need to do it soon!"

"Um, sure. Do you want me to do it now, or…?"

"Well yeah, duh! Get me a boyfriend!"

_Geez, can't she wait? I can't guarantee this is going to work anyway…_

* * *

"Okay, the plan is in action. Let's go." I whispered to Selena. She nodded.

She fell into the ocean without warning.

"Help! Luuuuuuuke! Selena fell in the water, she can't swim! She needs your help!"

I ran to Luke, pointing at Selena as I cried. I faked tears and watched as he sprinted towards her, jumping straight into the glimmering sea, and smiled. Would this work? Who knew. It was a pretty obnoxious way to start a relationship if you ask me.

As he carried Selena out, I saw him look into her purple eyes and smile. I have no idea what he said to her, but she looked happy enough and sauntered off with him.

_I wish someone would help me with my guy troubles…_

I started thinking. Did I have a crush on anyone here? I liked all the guys, but none really sparked my interest. Sure, I'd had a small crush on Luke when I first met him, but I guess you could say I friendzoned him.

But now, the only two guys I'd actually enjoyed talking to were Chase and Gill.

Chase, well I'd always thought he had a bad temper but good intentions. He'd been a gentleman and walked me home a couple of times, hell, I'd even kissed him! But was he into me in that way or just polite? He always seemed more interested in talking about me, what I liked, what I was into, stuff like that. He seemed like a good friend, but probably not interested in me as much as I was in him.

Gill, he seemed to have mixed feelings about me. He didn't seem interested in the social side of me, but would rather listen to my problems and help me feel better. The way that he'd refuse to do something would make me mad, but when I'd get him to agree and have fun it was so rewarding. He didn't seem to care for my looks or my attitude, just my personality. But he had Luna, and I doubted that I was any less annoying than her.

Did either of them care for me? I didn't know. They seemed to like me, but didn't show whether they like-liked me. I was confused.

_Why did I have to be a girl? Guys probably don't have these confusing emotions._

* * *

The night was coming to an end and everyone was packing up to go home. I'd spent the rest of my day with Gill and Chase, happily sunbathing on the beach. I knew I wouldn't tan, but there was a small part of me that still hoped for a golden colour to grace my skin.

"Thanks for making us come out today." Chase grinned.

"Y-Yeah. I had fun, I guess…" Gill smiled.

"No problem…" I mumbled, feeling awkward because I'd spent the remaining hours of my day thinking about how I felt for both of them.

_Stupid feelings, why won't you just go away?_

* * *

**IS THIS A NEW CHAPTER?! -gasp-**

**lol, hi. Sorry, it's been a while huh^.^'**

**So, I wasn't inspired enough to write much, so I wrote this in little sections. It sucks, and I don't like it.**

**This guy I go to school with was calling me ginger on Facebook, and he randomly started going on about how this guy liked me.**

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SEE IF I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!**

**I won't lols. **

**I recently found out I have Trichotillomania, which is basically where you pull out various hair off your body. I suffer with pulling my eyelashes and eyebrows out -sob-**

**It's weird, and I'm trying to stop myself from doing it. But whoopsies, the top of my eyelashes are kinda gone and my eyebrows are barely visible:(**

**Okay, enough of my problems. PM me if you're cool. REVIEW IF U WANT A HUG BBY ILY!**

**/shot**

**bye bye -hugs-**

**-Cherry xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chase's P.O.V:

When I got home, I went straight to bed. I had no one to come home to, so it wasn't like anyone was waiting up for me. I lay there for hours, but I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about… her.

There was something different about her. She wasn't like Maya, always trying to get in on my business or help me; she was just… there for me. Whenever I was rude, she'd just take it. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't complain, she just took it. She'd bite back occasionally, which was refreshing.

Although at first I saw her as a snotty rich kid, who was in with the 'popular' crowd, I talked to her and she grew on me. She was kind, a little stubborn and rude, but she put her heart into everything.

Of course, there was the matter of looks. Sure, she was pretty, but her self-consciousness was kind of depressing. You'd see all the other girls maybe brushing their hair at the most, but she'd spend hours working on her appearance. I wanted to tell her she looked fine the way she did, but I knew that wouldn't change anything.

Wait; don't tell me I _liked her_. I doubted she liked me back. I thought, should I tell her how I felt? I mean, it wouldn't hurt to, but what if I got rejected?

You know what, who cares? I guess she'd find out one way or another.

* * *

Gill's P.O.V:

I don't know what it was about her. She wasn't anything special, just a girl who seemed to enjoy invading my privacy. However, she was interesting. I mistook her as a duplicate of Luna, too bubbly and annoying for me, but she showed her nicer side. Her complicated relationships with her friends and family, her ability to create her own paintings, her self consciousness. Sure, the last one was rather odd and almost... sad, but I admired her for putting up with her lack of security. She had character, and she sure as hell wasn't perfect. She relied too much on others, broke down for silly reasons, but all in all, it was what brought me closer to her.

Maybe I liked her.

Maybe I didn't.

I didn't know.

Love is so dumb.

* * *

**Omfg, I'm not dead!**

**I'm so sorry I've been inactive. I've been through a rough time lately, and I didn't feel motivation to finish this, but I plan to try and finish the whole story this week!**

**This chapter didn't turn out well. It was meant to be better than this, but my lack of motivation stopped me from trying to hard. My first version of this was even worse, trust me. I'm happy enough with it, but I wish it could have worked out better. Oh well.**

**Remember to vote on who Fenith should end up with. The next chapter is the last time you can decide. Fenith will decide in C.13! Woo0oo!**

**Love,**

**-Cherry x**


	12. Chapter 12

Today was the first day of Fall. Summer had gone by relatively quickly and nothing too good had happened. Regular farm work had ensued, and crops had brought me a rather large profit. I was satisfied.

I awoke to the light pattering of rain on my windowsill, the sound almost lulling me back to sleep. I yawned as I opened one eye, glancing at my clock.

'9:58AM'

I screamed, jumping out of my bed. How did I oversleep?

"Dumb rain, making me sleep. You suck!" I yelled, glancing at the window. I stuck my tongue out, folding my arms.

I finally got dressed and walked outside, holding my rucksack above my head. I fed the animals and quickly retilled the dirt and made my way to Harmonica Town.

* * *

As I walked towards the tailors, I heard a voice yell my name.

"F…Fenith!"

I turned around to face a very out of breath Gill.

"Oh, um, hi Gill. What's up?"

He smoothed his hair and rubbed the back of his neck, a smile plastered on his face. He began to blush, his face as red as a cherry tomato.

"I-I wanted to know if I could talk to you tomorrow? Um, if you're not busy. I-It's not like it's important so do whatever you want, you know…"

I stared at him, wide-eyed, before nodding.

"Sure, what time? I don't want to oversleep again." I said, a giggle escaping from my mouth. He stayed silent for a moment, obviously thinking.

"Uh, maybe about four? Y'know, uh, I wouldn't want to make you get up early, because it really isn't that important…"

"Alrighty then, I'll be there." I smiled, and left him to finish whatever he was doing.

* * *

I finally reached the tailors and slipped through the door.

"Ah, hello Fenith. Nice to see you." Grinned Shelly. I walked up to her, handing her some yarn that I got from my sheep.

"Hi Shelly, same to you. I just popped by to give you this. I heard that the materials weren't too good lately, so I thought it couldn't hurt to give you some."

I watched her old face light up as she carefully grabbed soft wool.

"Thank you so much, this will really help!" She gushed. "Oh, and before you leave, I think I remember Luna wanting to talk to you. She's just in her room, dear."

I nodded, walking towards the pink, sticker filled room and twisted the doorknob, a quiet creak escaping from it.

"Luna?" I smiled, greeting the girl. She looked up, her pigtails bobbing slightly to the right.

"Oh, Fenith! Come here, I have something to ask you!" She grinned, pulling me down to sit with her on the floor. I laughed, nodding my head.

"So what is it?"

"Well…" She began, holding one hand firmly on her hip. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the city with me for a couple of days, y'know, just you and me? I've booked this hotel and I could take either you, Selena or Maya, and we all know I like you the best. So can you come?"

I bit my lip.

"What time?" I asked, trying to look as calm as possible.

"Oh, around nine in the morning would be the time we'd have to set off. Why?" She asked, cocking her head.

I looked down in shame, ready to disappoint her.

"I-I can't come. I've, uh, got a doctor's appointment. Sorry Luna."

I couldn't tell her the truth. Even if Gill and I were just going to talk, I still couldn't let her know I'd be alone with her crush. She'd be heartbroken, not to mention she'd hate me. I couldn't let Gill down either, it seemed important.

"Oh…" She sighed. "I really wanted you to come as well. Well, I guess it can't be helped. I'll be seeing you then, Fenith."

I stood up, walking to the door.

"…Bye Luna. Talk to you later, okay?" I beamed, trying to resume the cheery atmosphere.

She just nodded, a frown present on her face. She didn't look up, so I just excused myself and left.

* * *

"Mayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I yelled, sitting on one of the table's in the bar.

'6:00PM' My watch read.

'_She should be here by now. I know her shift starts soon.'_

Colleen had told me that the inn was closed for a few days due to lack of ingredients, so Maya was working at the bar to waste time. It didn't look like many customers were here, so it seemed like an alright time to chat.

"_If she was here…"_ I hissed.

Being my usual, oblivious self I didn't hear Chase calling my name.

As I finally realised he wanted me, I stood up and went behind the bar to the kitchen. He sighed, stating that 'I wasn't supposed to be there' or whatever, but I ignored him.

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to talk to me! If I have to come over here then I will." I pouted, folding my arms. He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling with an expression I'd never seen him use before. A sort of… nervous smile. I stared at him, unable to comprehend this unusual emotion.

Was he feeling okay?

"Uh, yeah… Sorry about that. Um, anyway I wanted to t-talk to you about something…"

My mouth was agape. Not only did Chase also want to talk to me, but he was stuttering! This dude could _not_ be feeling good.

"Listen Chase, I'm going to ask you a very important question…"

His eyes grew wider and he nodded, a faint smile on his lips.

I immediately smacked my hand on his forehead.

"_DO YOU NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION?!_"

He fell backwards, not used to my harsh tone of voice.

"U-Uh… no." He said, his eye slightly twitching. I could tell her was trying not to blow up, and I admired him for not getting mad. I smiled.

"Good."

"S-So yeah," He began again, trying to get his words out. "Meet me at Flute Fields at four, tomorrow afternoon, or evening or whatever you want to call it…"

I felt myself tense up.

"Uh, Chase… I can't talk to you the-"

But before I could get my words out I heard Hayden shouting the peach haired man, something about table three's meal. I couldn't care less, and Chase clearly looked like he wanted me to get out of his kitchen. I took the hint and left.

* * *

I spent the remainder of my night gossiping with Maya, discussing Renee and Toby's relationship, Luke and Selena and even ourselves, but I couldn't concentrate.

I couldn't get a hold of Chase again throughout the night, and I really hoped that he heard me say I couldn't come.

Maybe I'll have to see Chase instead of Gill.

* * *

**Ayo!**

**So this chapter turned out alright. I guess.**

**I don't have much to say. I think we all know what's coming next and what the 'talk' is going to be about.**

**Review if you'd like, I'd appreciate it!**

**-Cherry xx**


	13. Chapter 13

It was three o'clock. I'd groomed myself, fed my animals, planted some crops and watered them. It was gorgeous sunny day, the clouds fluffy and high in the sky. I winced. It was an unusually hot day in Castanet, especially since it was Fall. The sun beat down on me like a base drum, making it almost impossible for me to breathe.

"Weren't we supposed to have this weather in Summer? Stupid seasons, I don't think you understand how you're supposed to work."

I began thinking about who I was going to see. On one hand, Gill asked me first and it's only fair that I go and see him, first come first serve. But then, I doubted that Chase had heard me say I couldn't come, and it'd be really, like, rude if I didn't talk to him.

"Y'know what? Screw everything. I want ice-cream."

* * *

I'd finally decided who I was going to see.

I walked towards the appropriate destination, nervously wondering what they were going to ask me. Maybe it was advice on girls… Yeah, that was probably it. After all, they had said it wasn't too important.

'4:03PM'

I stood there, waiting for him. I saw a familiar figure in the distance, and they slowly walked towards me. I saw their palms sweating, clearly worried about what was going to happen.

"Hey… Sorry I'm late." He said, trying to act calm. I laughed, shaking my head.

"It's fine. So anyway, what did you want to talk about? It's hot, and I don't want to stand here all day."

He started fidgeting with his hands and shuffling from one foot to another. I waited patiently, now curious to whatever he was going to spit out.

"Well… I've, uh, been thinking about you a lot lately, and to be honest I can't get you out of my mind. I-I think you're amazing. I truly do. You always seem so enthusiastic, even when you're down. I know you've had a kinda… bad relationship with your family and things like that, and I really admire you. It's really hard to say this but… I-I think I'm…"

"Yes?" I questioned, placing my hands on my hips. "Go on, say whatever you want to say.."

"I think I'm in love with you."

I stared at him. He didn't just say what I think he said.

"M-Me?"

"Yes… Would you consider, um, going out with me?" He asked, eyes locked on the ground.

'_Is this the guy I want? Is this the guy I'll, hopefully, spend my life with?'_

After a few minutes of silence, I suddenly grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. It was gentle, soft. Just right.

"Yes. I love you too, Gill."

* * *

Chase looked at his watch.

'5:49PM'

"She's not coming. I knew she was just a waste of time."

He felt salty tears drip down his cheeks.

"And I thought she was the one, too."

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**I didn't want to end this story on a sad note, but I managed to screw that up.**

**But yeah, majority of the votes I got were for Gill, but I wanted to make it a 'secret' until the end...**

**I also wanted to keep it short, I didn't want it to be too long and fluffy. (Sorry, I think too fluffy stories are icky :P)**

**If you have any suggestions for new fics, feel free to PM me. It's not like I have anything better to do with my time(:**

**-Cherry xx**


End file.
